The First Day
by Mousefur98
Summary: This is the day after their special kiss and what the whole camp thought about about it. Percebeth! Please read! Do not hate
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

I woke up feeling like I was at the top of the world and nothing would bring me down. I got up and got dressed. I was the first one up so I just went outside. Then I got an idea to go bother Seaweed Brain he's proably not up yet. I walked to his cabin I opened the door and there he was sleeping there soundly but a little to soundly. I ran and started junping on his bed, I started laughing when started to reach for Riptide but then stoped when he saw me. He grabed my legs and I fell onto his bed still laughing. Next thing I knew Percy was on top of me holding my arms down. He had a smile on face when he said "You are going to pay for that." I struggled under his grip great now i'm stuck! "And what are you going to do to me," I asked him. "This," is what he said. Then he bent down and kissed me gosh i thought I would be used this but I still get dizzy. We stayed there for a while, but then we heard the breakfast bell great now we are going to draw attention to each other cause we are going to walk in there late. We seperated and he got off of me and said, "we should proably should get down there before they send a search crew and do something like last night." i just sighed and said, "you are proably right." "Wow did you just say that I was right! I am shocked." he said in a mock tone. I just pushed past and started to leave. Then I felt a warm hand in mine and I couldn't help but smile at him he smiled back. When we got there everyone was there already as I guessed. But as we went in there it went very quiet and then everyone started cheering I felt my face grow warm I looked over at Percy he was smiling but he looked really red. I started to giggle. We caught each others eye blushed even more then looked away. "I will see you after breakfast." said Percy. "ok." Before he left he kissed me on the cheek but that just made the cheering get louder we blushed again then went to our tables. When I sat down my whole table was looking at me I kind of guessed that they would since I didn't talk to them last night cause I went straight to sleep. Malcome was the first one to talk to me "Sooooo how was your little swim last night?" then smirked at me, I glared at him. "Fine." I said not really wanting to give any details. "Sooooo you and Seaweed Brain are together now that you guys liked each like forever?" I blushed and said "Yes," not wanting to talk any more about this. They cheered and I saw all the other cabin's and by the look on my face they guessed what we were talking about and started cheering again. O Gosh this is going to be a long day. I looked over at Percy he was blushing again i gave him a look that told him to help me. Since we were done eating he nodded his head to the exit and got up and left, so did I. Once we were out everyone started talking proably about us. Percy was waiting for me at the closest tree he looked at me said, "that was fun." I laughed "I wish they would get lives and leave us alone." He nodded " so I guess you told your cabin by the looks of it." I blushed and told him to shut up. " Just wait for the rest of the week." i said.

We decided to go to his cabin and talk cause it's more sat onthe floor with me leaning on him. We just talked about all the things we did together in the past and all the stuff I thought about every single one of our quest. It was very relaxing he kept playing with my hair it felt nice. Sometimes he would kiss the top my head, my nose, my cheek. But never my lips that was very hard not for him to do that but I guessed he did that so I could keep on talking even though when he did that I stopped talking for a while and looked into his eyes but then started talking again. When I was talking about building Olympus he kissed the edge of my mouth but not fully thats when I couldn't take it anymore and I kissed him on the mouth. We just stayed there, But then I noticed it was starting to get dark in the room and I growned and stopped. He looked at me and gave me a look. "I have to go Seaweed Brain. It's getting dark and I can't break curfue." "Who cares ?" he asked me. "Well my whole cabin for instance ." I said. "Do you have to leave" he asked we and it made my heart melt. I smiled and said "I wish I could just stay with you forever, but I will see you tomorrow. ok?" "I don't want to be alone with the whole camp claping for just me!" He grined at me and said "me too, and I will not leave you with those monsters. I promise." I kissed him one more time and said "Goodnight Seaweed Brain." "Goodnight Wisegirl." I went back to my cabin and walked past my family and went to bed. And I slept soundlessly I couldc't believe how long I had a good night sleep.


	2. Please Read!

**Please Look at the Poll on my Profile cause I don't know which one to write! Please Vote! Thanks for Reading! :)**


End file.
